stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Limis Vircona
| title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Hasin Arnit (divorced) | children = Hasin Yanith (born 2352) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Alberta Watson }} Limis Vircona was a Starfleet officer during and after the Dominion War. She had been a member of the Maquis prior to Dominion attacks on Maquis settlements immediately after the Cardassian Union joined the Dominion. When the war began, Starfleet Command officially pardoned all surviving Maquis in their custody. Limis was given command of the because of her experience on the front lines and in unconventional war tactics. Early life/Bajoran resistance ]] Limis was orphaned during her early adolescence, and turned to . That was her cover profession after being recruited into the Bajoran Resistance. She reminded herself daily that degrading herself to the Cardassians was for a greater good. She was able to obtain information on the Tamulna mining facility in that manner in 2351. She was then charged with sabotaging a freighter bound for Terok Nor. The destruction of that freighter and the liberation of slave laborers were successful. Yanith, actually a resistance operative sent to allow himself to be captured and enslaved to relay information on the compound to his colleagues, was brutally beaten and died the next day. He was a friend of Limis's since infancy. She began to question whether she was paying too high a price for the liberation of her homeworld, something that she was uncertain would happen in her lifetime. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold"). That night, their son was conceived and named Hasin Yanith after their deceased friend and colleague. (" The Tides of War, Part 1") During her time in the Bajoran resistance, Limis considered Jaro Essa to be a mentor and surrogate father. Through that relationship with Jaro, she had a loose association with Teero Anaydis. (" Divided Loyalties") Maquis colleagues in 2373.]] At some time after this incident, Limis eventually married her resistance colleague Hasin Arnit, but the two later divorced. Both were members of the Maquis until 2373. They were survivors of the near-complete eradication of the Maquis at the hands of the Dominion. She was part of the group of survivors rescued by Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko and Maquis operative Michael Eddington at Athos IV. She, along with colleague Erhlich Tarlazzi and Rebecca Sullivan were taken to the Jaros II prison colony.( , : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Aboard the Lambda Paz One month after the start of the Dominion War, Limis was granted a Starfleet of captain and was given command of the Lambda Paz on Sisko's recommendation. Her maiden voyage involved confirming the authenticity of information her former-husband collected in regards to a Jem'Hadar breeding facility on a planetoid in the Tong Beak Nebula. This information initially proved to be true, but later investigation revealed only an unmanned monitoring station was on the planetoid, and her ex-husband was passing on information on the ship's activities to the Dominion. When confronted with the evidence, Hasin admitted that he felt the Federation was equally to blame for the slaughter of thousands of his colleagues. The Lambda Paz was a part of the Seventh Fleet dispatched to the nebula before the hoax was revealed. A Dominion armada, bent on destroying every ship in fleet, eliminated 112 ships from the Seventh Fleet and 147 from the Fifth Fleet. The Lambda Paz was among those ships saved when Hasin, who earlier escaped in a shuttle, sacrificed his life, by laying in a collision course for the Dominion flagship, to save his ex-wife. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Relationships Hasin Arnit Limis was romantically involved with Hasin at the time of attack on the Tamulna mining facility. Their relationship was one of the few distractions from the occupation. They were passionately in love when they married, but Limis later described the marriage as "a hell worse than the spoonheads put us through" and they soon divorced. The two maintained a cordial relationship during their time in the Maquis, despite often differing strategic philosophies. She still had great respect for him, enthusiastically defending him to her crew on the Lambda Paz. ("Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Ronnie Kozar Lambda Paz First officer Ronnie Kozar was another candidate for command of the Lambda Paz, having commanded a Starfleet frigate assigned to Cardassian space during the Federation-Cardassian border conflicts and following the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union. Limis's willingness to use unconventional methods and Kozar's rigid by-the-book thinking caused intense animosity between captain and first officer, sometimes leading to heated arguments on the bridge. ( : Episode 1: The True Way) Limis felt Kozar went out of his way to second-guess her every decision. The first such instance happened after Limis led an Away team to rescue officers sent on a reconnaissance mission. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Kozar personally relieved Limis of command after she used torture to interrogate a prisoner, which ultimately resulted in that prisoner's death. Much to his chagrin, Limis was reinstated almost immediately on Vice admiral William Ross's recommendation to the Judge Advocate General's office. ("Moral Dilemma") While the Lambda Paz was docked at Deep Space 9, Kozar was left in command when Limis left on a classified mission, citing orders Starfleet Intelligence. Kozar asked Mandel Morrison to hack into captain's personal database. After dressing down two different department heads for not making an effort to accept certain colleagues as members of the crew, Kozar felt he should start practicing what he preached. He also took Limis's threat to throw him in the brig if any crewmember was even suspected of conspiracy to commit mutiny seriously. ("Divided Loyalties") Limis later joked that Kozar may have been replaced by a Changeling when Kozar offered his support after Limis received a threatening message from Gul Hadar regarding her son. He empathized with her situation being a parent himself. ("The Tides of War, Part 1") Mandel Morrison Initially, Limis had an adversarial relationship with Mandel Morrison, especially after he disobeyed orders in order to save Lieutenant (jg) Sara Carson, with whom he was romantically involved. Morrison became mildly attracted to Limis during the ship's first mission, but he chose not to act on those feelings. After he and Carson broke up, Morrison developed a greater respect for his captain. This became most evident following his successful attempt to blackmail Limis into allowing him to accompany her on her mission to Bajor for Starfleet Intelligence. Any skepticism on his part waned when Limis and former resistance colleague Jaro Essa prevented Teero Anaydis from creating sleeper agents within the Bajoran government. He also learned that Intelligence asked Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon to deny Limis's request that Jaro Essa be temporarily released from prison, so that Shakaar would have plausible deniability in the event the mission failed. ("Divided Loyalties") By mid-2376, Limis had been intimate with Morrison on numerous occasions despite the lack of a committed relationship. None of the crew was aware of this, though. During the hostage crisis on Cardassia Prime, Limis was persuaded to comply with Gul Revok's demands when he threatened to kill Morrison. When the hostages were freed by Gul Hadar, Morrison chose to go back and rescue her. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold", : "Episode 1: The True Way") Rebecca Sullivan Limis and Rebecca Sullivan had become best friends during their time in the Maquis. Limis even considered Sullivan someone she could confide in because of the absence of a ship's counselor. Limis was the first to console Sullivan following the death of the latter's husband, Michael Eddington. In fact, Limis did a better job of helping Sullivan through the grieving process even more than the counselors on Jaros II. Sullivan returned the favor after Limis experienced a similar loss. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Alternate versions During her search for the Orb of Time on 31st century Bajor, Limis was distracted by a vision in which she was Veronica Loomis, a human residing in New York City on 20th century Earth. Loomis had been committed to the same mental institution as Benny Russell after her son was killed in the Korean War, and she had delusions that her son was still alive. While sharing a meal with Russell, she convinced him to continue the stories about an African-American captain in the 24th century. They were an inspiration to her since her grandparents immigrated to the United States from Russia to escape religious persecution. ("The Tides of War, Part 2") Service jacket Commanding officer, USS Lambda Paz - 2374-76 Limis Vircona Limis Vircona Limis Vircona Category:Maquis personnel Category:Star Trek: Lambda Paz characters